Cellular telephones, particularly “smart phones”, are commonly used to connect users with other in personal and business relationships. Due to the widespread use of phone calls, texting and emailing, many cell phone users consider it necessary to carry their cell phones with them wherever they go. This may present a challenge, however, when the user is engaged in walking, jogging or some other form of exercise.
Accordingly, a cell phone glove which securely holds a cell phone in such a manner that a wearer can easily access and view the cell phone when walking or jogging may be desirable.